


Talk To Me Again Later

by meanderingmirth



Category: VIXX
Genre: Some crude humor, minor appearances of Hakyeon and Hongbin, nnnnnnn and beanbong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingmirth/pseuds/meanderingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a special first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me Again Later

**Author's Note:**

> I made a total of one proper dick joke in this, so I'm very sorry. Work is killing me but I still wanted to write, lmaooo
> 
> enjoy!

They met when Sanghyuk’s pants were around his ankles as he pissed into a bush.

Taekwoon hadn’t thought he’d add _drunk college students peeing in public_  as something he’d see on his way home from the bar, swaying slightly from the influence of too many drinks and misplaced bravado, but now that that’s happened he supposes weirder things could have gone underway.

Like what he said next, for example.

“Need help with that?” Taekwoon slurred, gesturing to where Sanghyuk’s got his hands positioned in front of him. The tall young man blinked slowly back at him, clearly trying to process Taekwoon’s offer, which was evidence enough that the younger was well on his way to being black out drunk.

“Uh,” Sanghyuk mumbled, glancing down. “S’okay. I think I’ve got it.”

“Suit yourself,” Taekwoon muttered, stumbling past Sanghyuk with uneven steps. At first, Taekwoon thought that he was only close enough that their shoulders would brush, but then Sanghyuk’s side was pressing against his, and then his field of vision was tipping as Taekwoon literally walked into Sanghyuk and sent them both sprawling into the prickly bush.

“Shit,” Sanghyuk grunted from where he laid on the ground, and Taekwoon made an uncomfortable noise of agreement. His face was pressed into the fabric of Sanghyuk’s jacket, and the other man smelt cologne, smoke, what was probably more alcohol and something like fabric freshener. It was a very confusing array of scents to Taekwoon’s muddled brain, and it distracted him so much it took him too long to realize that Sanghyuk had asked him to move.

“Why?” Taekwoon asked dumbly. “Do you not like lying on the ground?” Lying on the ground was fun, his drunken thoughts supplied him. Very fun.

“Dude,” Sanghyuk said, voice slightly muffled. “I just peed there.”

“Oh,” Taekwoon said, finally connecting the dots. “M’sorry?”

“Don’t worry,” Sanghyuk grunted, pushing himself upright. Taekwoon slid off Sanghyuk’s back and rolled onto the sidewalk as Sanghyuk looked down at his shirt, as if inspecting it. But then he nodded to himself, so Taekwoon supposed it hadn’t gotten dirty.

“Sorry,” he said again, feeling rather bad, and Sanghyuk turned to give him a lopsided grin.

“It’s okay mister,” he said, and Taekwoon scowled.

“I’m not a  _mister_ ,” he insisted. “I’m young.”

“Oh? How young?” Sanghyuk snickered. “Young and free as me?”

“...No,” Taekwoon admitted. “But I’m not old. Not old enough for you to call me mister, you... you... you peewee.”

Sanghyuk stopped laughing and levelled Taekwoon with what might’ve been an attempt at flat look, but it just made him look like he was very sleepy.

“My name’s not peewee, you cranky old fart. I’m Sanghyuk.”

“Kids shouldn’t just give their names to strangers,” Taekwoon replied immediately, and Sanghyuk kicked his leg. It left a very dusty footprint on Taekwoon’s slacks.

“You need to give me your name, pops, so I when I call the retirement homes I can tell them who it is they need to pick up.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Taekwoon snorted, and Sanghyuk’s grin was back again, lopsided, wide, shining brightly for no reason as drunk people are wont to do. And to Taekwoon’s drunk mind, Sanghyuk’s smile was amazing.

“Not on the first date, sweetheart,” Sanghyuk admonished, wagging a finger before he fell backwards with a shout of laughter, a hand unexpectedly curling around Taekwoon’s ankle.

“Not on the first date,” he repeated, and Taekwoon remembered nothing but swirling darkness after that.

+

Taekwoon met Hongbin and Sanghyuk met Hakyeon the next morning. Hongbin was Sanghyuk’s friend and Hakyeon was Taekwoon’s childhood pal. Under any normal circumstances those two would have never had to meet, but they were united under a common chore of day: picking Taekwoon and Sanghyuk up from the police station at six in the morning after they’d gotten arrested for public intoxication (and in Sanghyuk’s case, public indecency because he’d forgotten to do up his fly before passing out on the street).

“You are  _unbelievable_ ,” Hakyeon hissed, hauling Taekwoon out of the detainment cell with a firm hand at his elbow like he was an unruly child. Taekwoon wanted to twist out of Hakyeon’s hold, but his hangover from hell was currently preventing him from doing anything other than grunt in pain and try not to throw up in a police station.

Behind them, Sanghyuk was plodding slowly along, massaging his temple weakly as Hongbin gave him the stinkeye.

“I was in bed with Wonshik, Sanghyuk,” Hongbin groused. “I had a graveyard shift that ended at four in the morning. I had only been asleep with my boyfriend for less than an hour before I got that call.”

Sanghyuk made a very non-committal noise in response.

They continued out of the police station in silence, save for Sanghyuk’s uneven footsteps slapping against the tiled floor and Hakyeon’s muttering. It was starting to sound like he was trying to curse Taekwoon into oblivion for making him wake early.

Like two chastised children being escorted out of the principle’s office by their disgruntled parents, they burst out of the front doors, walked down the steps in front of the police station, and towards the parking lot. Taekwoon spotted Hakyeon’s bright red car parked under a lamppost, and seeing as Hongbin and Sanghyuk were still walking alongside them, his guess was that the other car parked only three spots down from Hakyeon’s vehicle was theirs.

“Hey,” a raspy voice said from behind him, and Taekwoon turned to see Sanghyuk hovering just out of Hongbin’s reach as he took a small step towards Taekwoon. “I never got your name, man.”

Taekwoon swallowed, and his tongue felt swollen and dry as he replied, “My name is Taekwoon.”

“Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk said, voice softening, like he was tasting the word, and then he smiled again. It wasn’t like the drunk smile from yesterday night, but the endearing lopsidedness was still there, and Taekwoon’s heart fluttered a bit. “Nice to meet you.”

“...Yeah,” Taekwoon replied, corner of his mouth twitching up despite the jackhammering in his skull and chest. “Nice to meet you too.”

+

“You should’ve told me you went out to drink after work yesterday night,” Hakyeon complained. They had finally made it home, barely avoiding the morning traffic rush, and Taekwoon silently thanked whichever god was listening that he didn’t have to sit with Hakyeon in a jam. His friend slid a mug of hot tea over to him, and Taekwoon frowned at the drink, preferring coffee, but Hakeyon’s eye was twitching so he accepted it without comment and sipped on it slowly in silence.

“So who was that?” Hakyeon called from where he’s moving back and forth from the kitchen and the dining area, side-stepping some a mixture of his things and Taekwoon’s things and other crap their friends had left around.

“Who was what?” Taekwoon mumbled into his drink.

“Your new friend, duh,” Hakyeon said with a roll of his eyes. “You two must’ve had fun bonding on whichever road they found you lying on before they chucked you guys into a cell.”

“...I accidentally knocked him into his own piss when I fell over,” Taekwoon said slowly, and then he regretted his decision instantly, because Hakyeon then spent the next five minutes laughing himself stupid on the ground. Taekwoon scowled, picked up the mug and a bowl of Hakyeon’s rice sitting on the countertop, and retreated back to his room.

He flung his jacket onto the bed, stripped off his dirty clothes and grabbed his towel before stepping into the bath, determined to wash off the grime from lying in the street and then sleeping at the police station. Taekwoon could hear Hakyeon come in and steal his rice back at some point, but when he came out there was a bowl of soup sitting on his desk instead, which Taekwoon was sure his weak stomach would appreciate as opposed to solid foods. Thank god for Hakyeon.

Yanking on fresh underwear as he towelled his hair try, Taekwoon picked up his jacket and turned it over, intent on hanging it back up in his closet before something caught his eye.

Scrawled onto the sleeve, in permanent marker and incredibly drunken handwriting, was Sanghyuk’s name and a phone number. It was accompanied by the words  _chat me up sometime, mister_ , and  _hope u can read this, the pen is running out_. However, the word ‘pen’ and ‘is’ were smudged and written so closely together that it now read ‘penis’.

Taekwoon eyed his jacket warily. There was no way he could wear this in public anymore, and he was not asking Hakyeon to help him wash it out.

But first— he made sure the number was saved into his phone before tossing the the jacket into the pile of clothes in the back of his closet. Taekwoon had to think about what he wanted to text first; Sanghyuk had already thrown the ball into his court and he’d be damned if he let that brat with the lopsided grin get the better of him this time.

_J.Taekwoon: I’m not old enough for you to call me mister, peewee.  
Sent 7:43am_

_H.Sanghyuk: We’ll see about that ;)  
Sent 7:50am_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this nonsense nehehehe :3c


End file.
